Welcome to Camp Kakashi
by Takalasee
Summary: “Good thing you asked, Naruto.” You could see the shift of his mask, and a smile lit from beneath it. “Grab your bags and pitch a tent. It’s time for camping.”
1. Pitch a Tent

A/N: Hello everyone! AGAIN! This is Takalasee at your service! Ever since I've gotten into Naruto, I've been itching to write a fanfiction about it… ITCHING. So if it sucks, tell me, if it rocks, tell me more. I do accept criticism, and I love ideas as well. Also, if I misspell words constantly, please leave a review telling me so, and if possible, list the correct way… thanks!

Disclaimereth: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters inside it. But one of these days I will legally claim Naruto and Sasuke, and there isn't anything any of you pathetic fools can do about it! Ku ku ku… -cough- I didn't mean it, please don't hurt me…

Oh, and here's a few things you should know before you read the story:

(A/N: blah) is when I have something to add or say in the story.

_Blah… _ is someone's thoughts.

**Blah!** Is a character's inner self! -cough cough- SAKURA… -cough-

If there is anything else I should add, please notify me! D

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter One:

/Pitch a Tent

Clank.

Clank.

Whoosh.

Clank.

Sakura twitched. "Dammit, Naruto! Be considerate of others!" She snatched the paddle that Naruto had been impatiently toying with. Her throbbing headache came to a halt. "Finally…" Seating herself against a nearby tree, she began pondering back into the depths of her mind, stumbling upon a few hidden thoughts.

About a year ago, Sakura had the "everlasting crush" on Sasuke. About a year later, the crush had wavered, and in its place was full fledge love. She had come to adore Sasuke in so many ways, it seemed improbable that this feeling would ever come to an end.

Her eyes scanned his outline; she began from the bottom up. _Sasuke's legs… _she thought. _How strong and fit they are for him… oh! And his stomach… his irresistible chest… his arms, how I long for them to embrace me. _A sigh dispelled from her lips, and her eyes traveled up to his face. _What a handsome face… with mysterious eyes and soft lips… his delicate hair… only a fool could dream of running her fingers through them. But maybe… just maybe… _She sighed once more.

Naruto grunted. _I was having fun with that, too… _ He glanced over at Sakura, and felt his heart leap. But what goes up must come down, and as soon as his heart reached unreachable heights, it sunk to the bottom. He saw her emerald eyes tracing Sasuke's every inch, and he could feel the sigh that passed through her lips. _Stupid Sasuke… he doesn't even like her… why does she like him so much, anyway! _He stopped looking at her for a moment to concentrate on Sasuke. _Yeah, he's good-looking, but what's that got to do with it? Other than his smarts, his skill, his—oh forget it. You could never amount up to what Sasuke is. Not with Sakura all goggle-eyed about him._

Sasuke had that slightest impulse that he was being watched. He looked up to see both Sakura and Naruto watching him, and gave them "the look". They looked away almost instantly, both averting their attention towards the sky. _Foolish… jealousy and love. What can they do to change anything? Both useless emotions can transform into hate, and then—well, then what? What will they do when both of them despise me? _He adjusted his headband, and then slightly altered his position. _The fools._

All three of the ninjas' thoughts were interrupted as the sound of a twig breaking erupted.

"'Morning." Said a familiar voice.

"Kakashi." They muttered under their breath. A gust of wind passed by before another word was uttered.

" 'Good morning, Kakashi, it's so nice to see you.' Is that too much to ask?"

" 'Oh look, my students must be waiting. I'd better get there on time!' IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?" Naruto demanded, a scowl taking form of his lips. Kakashi scratched his forehead.

"Well I did get up earlier than my usual time today…" he said. No one responded. "Oh come on, what's with you three? I haven't seen any of you this dismal since the exams began!"

"What is our mission going to be today, Master?" Sakura asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Ah, yes, the mission. I hope you all brought the supplies I requested of you?"

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all acknowledged their belongings. Each had a bag full of flashlights, toilet paper, clothing, and other odd necessities that were asked of them.

"What's all this for, anyway?" Naruto questioned heaving his incredibly burdensome sack onto his back.

"Good thing you asked, Naruto." You could see the shift of his mask, and a smile lit from beneath it. "Grab your bags and pitch a tent. It's time for camping."

A/N: Okay, I know it was an incredibly short chapter, but what does everyone think so far? I promise, if I even get one good review, I will write a long second chapter just for that! So let me know what you think, alright? If there are any suggestions as to what should happen during the camping, just let me know! I will gladly accept any ideas and possibly use them. If I do use them, I will thank the "suggester" willingly and mention them in the heading or footing. I will also answer any questions. Thank you! Ja ne!


	2. Alone in the Woods

A/N: So, did everyone like it? I hope you did, because here's the second chapter! YAY! (lol)

Oh my gosh, thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them so much—I think this is the most reviews I've gotten so far! -huggles all reviewers- Well, actually, this is going to be more of a "love triangle" between Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, but maybe I can throw a little Kakashi in there. –winks- Yeah, I'm lame. Anyway, on with the fic! Please enjoy! D

Disclaimereth: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters inside it. But one of these days I will legally claim Naruto and Sasuke, and there isn't anything any of you pathetic fools can do about it! Ku ku ku… -cough- I didn't mean it, please don't hurt me…

Chapter Two

/Alone in the Woods

Kakashi gazed upon all three of the ninjas' surprised faces. "Why so surprised? Haven't any of you been camping before?"

"No." they replied in unison.

A sweat drop formed at Kakashi's forehead. "Oh, well, there's always a first time for everything! Everybody grab your bags and follow me. I'll explain everything on the way."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke gathered their provisions and followed their sensei obediently.

_What is he thinking? _Naruto thought, suspicious eyes narrowed at Kakashi. _Well, whatever it is, he can't fool me! I can see right through his plan!_

Sakura let Kakashi's words run through her mind letter by letter. _Why are we going camping? I wonder what skills can come of this…?_

"Alright." Kakashi began. "There's a few things that you should know before we arrive. One, is that there will only be a single tent."

That stopped Sakura in her tracks. "WHAT!"

Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Well no—I mean yes!" a blush tinted against her cheeks, and she let out a mumble.

"What was that?" he inquired, cupping his ear. Sakura pounced over to it and whispered something in his ear. In realization, Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well, if that does occur, which it might, then Sasuke and Naruto will give you your privacy."

_What…? _Sasuke and Naruto thought, blinking towards Sakura. She walked back to them with her head to the ground.

"Why don't we move on…? Ah yes, number two: there will be no faux possessions allowed on this trip." Kakashi continued.

Naruto allowed that to sink in for a moment. _'Faux possessions'? What in the…_

Ding ding ding!

"YOU MEAN NO RAMEN!" he asked, eyes wide and mouth open

"No ramen, television, food—"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Naruto demanded, drool slipping from his mouth.

"Please. Do a favor for all of us." Sasuke commented casually.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Naruto hissed at Sasuke, who grunted in reply.

"Number three: you will be in the tent for a week. I will not be with you. If you for some reason need any help at all, you'll know where to find me," Kakashi stopped to rub his nose, and then proceeded. "This mission will teach you much needed survival skills, teamwork, and the task of taking on sometimes harsh weather conditions."

"But why the ramen…?" Naruto mumbled, tears streaking down his face.

_So… _Sasuke thought, sighing slightly. _I'm going to be trapped in a tent with a dunce and a crazed girl? How fun. _

"Um… Kakashi? What will we do for food?" Sakura questioned, locking her hands behind her head.

"Look for it, kill it if possible, and eat." He responded.

Sakura almost had a heart attack. "We have to—kill animals?"

"Would you rather die?"

Sakura felt like she'd been stabbed in her chest—which, by her standards, had grown by at least one cup during the two years she'd been a ninja—she couldn't believe that she had to murder a harmless creature just for her own survival. _I know! I'll eat plants the whole time!_

"Sakura," Kakashi said, noticing her grim expression. "That was a joke. You know, 'ha, ha, ha'? I'll give you each a supply of food."

"Oh, right. Ha… ha…" she replied, releasing a breath of air.

"Good. Now then, we're here!" Kakashi paused at a large, forested area. Trees towered over them, and a dirty, wavering path led to within. Hoots came from inside of it, and the sounds of hissing snakes would turn many to distaste. "Well goodbye then, have fun!" he said, handed Naruto the rolled up tent and bags of food, then marched off, leaving the three in the dust.

A light breeze passed by, and the trees followed its pattern. Naruto glanced briefly at the tent. "So… what now?"

Sakura followed the forest's path with her eyes. It went on for about ten meters, then she could see no further. As the trail grew farther, it became darker. "Well? Should we go find a camping site, then?" she asked, her inner self disagreeing strongly. **YOU WANT TO GET KILLED, DON'T YOU!**

Sasuke was already walking to the woods, and soon after, Naruto and Sakura as well.

Sakura bit her lip. _I'll be staying in the same tent as Sasuke…! _Her dawn-tinted hair flowed carelessly in the increasing wind, but to Naruto, this took a whole new effect.

_Wow… _he thought, gazing at her, _she's so pretty… and we're staying in the same tent together? I'm so lucky! _His eyes followed her entire outline, but firstly observing her face. _Hmm… it looks like her forehead isn't so large anymore. She used to be so self-conscious about that. _He made a mental laugh. He also noted that she had gotten more curvaceous, especially in some areas. _Whoa, has she got a set of—_

"NARUTO?" her face was staring right back at him, somewhat in confusion and anger. "What is it?"

A blush crept up and tinted Naruto's cheeks. "Oh… um… nothing. I was just zoning out." He looked at the ground and trudged along.

"Whatever…" she replied, looking away. _Sasuke's being as quiet as ever… I wonder if… something's wrong?_

_This whole idea is stupid, _thought the sharingan eye beholder, clenching his fist, _who needs survival skills? I already have them, there isn't anything to obtain from this trip!_

The group hiked a bit longer, each pondering their thoughts, when the trail spun into a dead end.

"Now what…?" Naruto asked, scrunching his eyes and nose.

"This is the campsite." Sasuke stated simply, implying Naruto's idiocy.

"I KNEW THAT I WAS JUST CHECKING IF YOU DID! Geez…" Naruto replied, dropping the tent. It rolled a few feet farther.

Sasuke let a small grin take hold of his lips for just a moment.

"Well I guess we better put up the tent and unpack, right guys?" Sakura asked, pulling the tent from its covering. She unfolded it, and then examined its layout. _This shouldn't be too hard… let's see now… _Seizing one of the thin poles, she slid it through one of the tent's layers. She crawled over it and pulled it through to the other side, and then did the same with the other pole. "Um, guys? Could you help please?"

Sasuke and Naruto approached her, and she asked them to prop up the tent. They did so, and the only thing left was to hammer stakes into the ground. Sakura found the light gavel and began lightly pounding on the stakes, pushing them into the dirt. When she attempted to pull the string around the post to steady on side of the tent, the stake fell over.

"Aww…" she groaned, pushing it back up and hammering it harder. She accidentally struck her hand, and let out a cry.

Both Naruto and Sasuke glanced up.

"Something wrong, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. He kneeled over beside her. _The fool… striking her own hand… _He cocked an eyebrow at the sight of her clumsy job. "Let me do it." Sakura nodded and held her hand. She passed the hammer to Sasuke and scooted back.

_Sasuke… _she thought, gazing at him contently. _Oh, but he's probably just doing this to set up the tent faster. _She didn't see Naruto approach her.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked, taking hold of her hand. Sakura winced, but said nothing. Naruto grinned shyly. "Here, I'll help you." Without an answer, he unzipped his coat and ripped a piece of his shirt. He blinked and began wrapping the cloth around her hand.

"Naruto, you really don't have to—"

"I want to." He said, tying the ends into a loose bow. "Better?" he questioned, holding her hand gently.

Sakura pulled it away and blushed. "Y-Yes! It's fine."

By that time, Sasuke had completed the stakes and the tent was supported perfectly. Sakura stood up and unzipped its opening. "See? That wasn't so hard!" She grasped her belongings and entered the tent. _This is pretty big… _she thought, glancing around it.

Next came Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto immediately raced to the back side of the tent. "I CLAIM THIS SPOT!" he yelled, dropping his bag there.

"Do you like sleeping in the back…?" Sakura inquired.

"I'm not sleeping by the door… there could be bears out there." He replied, starting to unpack.

"NARUTO YOU CHICKEN!" she said, balling up her fists. She sighed and then also emptied her bag by the door. She was scared out of her wits of bears, but for some reason she felt that they weren't going to undergo an attack just yet.

Sakura set aside her sleeping bag and hairbrush, and then got to a bra. _Gotta hide these from those two! _Discreetly, she stuffed it into the bag.

She leaned against the tent wall and looked up.

Naruto finished unpacking as well, and then soon after Sasuke did. There was a hush over the tent, until all three of their stomach's gurgled.

"Um… maybe we should eat lunch?" Naruto suggested, rubbing his stomach.

"I wonder what Kakashi gave us…?" Sakura noted, looking through the food bags. Her face fell. "Canned beans? Popcorn? What the hell was he thinking?"

"At least it's something." Sasuke commented.

Sakura felt as big as the eye of a needle. _He obviously thinks I'm stupid…_

"Oh, well… I guess I'll just go boil some water then."

"Using what?" Naruto asked, searching through the bag.

"I'll find something." She replied, exiting the tent.

"What can we do all week for fun?" Naruto mumbled.

"We can train." Sasuke said weaving his hands under his chin. His eyes made contact with the floor, and Naruto shifted his position.

"But that's not fun, Sasuke. You're too dull sometimes." He sighed, sitting cross-legged. "Hey Sasuke…?"

"Mm."

"Have you gotten your driver's license yet?"

"Yes."

"Dammit!" _He's always one step ahead of me! He's only seventeen, and he's gotten his license? We're the same age and I still haven't gotten it! I've taken the lessons over five times!_ "Do you have a car?" he asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Sasuke said in response.

"No reason." Huffed Naruto.

Meanwhile, Sakura had discovered a lengthy shoreline, only a few blocks away from their camping ground. She found a rusty bucket that appeared to be safe for using. She had filled it with water, and was having a troubling time carrying it. _Who knew water could be so heavy? _Her eyes fell on a pile of wood, and she stumbled over to it. Piecing through the pile, she found a number of good sticks to use for fire-making. Gathering the wood and tucking it under her left arm, she continued to carry the bucket with her right hand.

That's when she toppled over, crashing into the ground.

Naruto sighed. "What's taking her so long?"

"Clumsy girl that she is, it seems likely that she won't be back until sundown." Sasuke replied.

"…don't talk about her like that." Naruto defended. "Sakura is an amazing girl. She's smart, talented, skilled… she's beautiful too," He swallowed, but continued, "and she loves you." _You should feel lucky._

"I'm not interested in her." Sasuke said, adjusting his headband.

"What, is there 'someone else' or something?" Naruto questioned, crossing his arms.

"No."

"Well, if you don't do it, then I'm going to ask her out. You can run away with Ino." Naruto said in an irritated tone.

"……" Sasuke said nothing, but he knew that what he had told Naruto was far from the truth. _Sakura is just… another person. She is nothing special, _he told himself, making a mental nod, _she's another one of those 'fangirls'. _

Sakura blinked. She was sprawled on the ground, a puddle of water around her, along with countless twigs. As she attempted to stand up, she felt something soft and slimy against her stomach. Glancing underneath her, she froze.

A snake was dormant beneath her, hissing its tongue angrily in her direction. Before she could move, it bared its venomous fangs and pierced her stomach, the slithered off. Sakura screamed and felt an indescribable pain pouring from the wound. Blood dripped as she tried to stand up, her hand covering it. She painfully made her way back to the tent, breathing heavily and eyesight blurring.

"What was that! It sounded like Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, rushing from the tent. Sasuke, too, heard the scream, and acted upon his instincts.

"It came from this route," Sasuke commented, fleeing towards the shore. Naruto followed him, his heart racing. _Is she alright! _

_We shouldn't have let her go on her own… _Sasuke thought. His lips curled into a concerned frown.

Sakura felt the venom spreading throughout her whole body. She twitched from the pain and then stumbled to the ground. She began coughing and felt her tongue and face go numb. Her vision blurred exceptionally, but she took hold of a tree stump and pushed herself up. _I have… to find them…_

Sasuke and Naruto could see a form moving slowly beyond them, and recognized her as Sakura. They moved faster. Sasuke caught up to her first.

"What's wrong!" Naruto screamed, at first glance unable to find a problem. He then spotted the blood streaming on her shirt, and his eyes widened. "SAKURA? WHAT HAPPENED?"

She was barely able to make the words, "…s-snake…" she coughed. She felt her whole body freeze and then collapsed to the ground. Sasuke caught her, and carried her back to the tent instantly.

A/N: Hee hee. Did you like the second chapter? PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID! I wrote six whole Microsoft Word pages, so you can't say I didn't write a long chapter lol. Anyway, I'm almost drained on ideas after the next chapter, so help is necessary! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Ja ne!


	3. Undone

Taka- HELLO! Thank you guys so much for being patient… and I'm sorry that it took so long. I was packing and unpacking because of this move (I moved to another state). So anywho… this is the—long awaited—chapter three to "Welcome to Camp Kakashi". ENJOY!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it… but I lovers Itachi. .

Chapter 3- Undone

Sasuke immediately acted on his instincts. His careful eyes hastily scanned Sakura's body. Her face was a ghostly pale, and she was trembling.

Of course Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't as calm.

"HOLY HELL WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO! SHE'S BLEEDING—THERE'S _BLOOD_!"

Sasuke lifted Sakura's shirt and exposed the two bleeding puncture marks, measuring about an inch from each other. He slid his hand over his boot, pulling out a ninja blade. Slowly and patiently, he bridged the gap between the wounds, allowing a free flow of blood to trickle down her stomach.

She groaned unconsciously.

"I KNOW!" Naruto cried, ceasing his weary pace, "KAKASHI! WE CAN FIND KAKASHI! No wait… that would take to long!" He pulled on his hair for ideas.

Sasuke eyed his work. The venom was moderately leaking from her body, but it was a little too slow. He quickly recalled another cure, and placed his lips over the wound securely. He began to suck out the venom, keeping in mind not to swallow it. Spitting out the tainted blood beside him, he wiped his lips and continued.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, with no idea what to do. His eyes bulged from their sockets in terror… "AND NOW SASUKE'S A VAMPIRE! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO!"

Sasuke shot him a meaningful glare. Naruto came to a realization and his panicking ended. He understood what Sasuke was attempting.

"Water…" Naruto said, exiting the tent. "I'll get the water!" The faint sound of footsteps running into the distance was heard.

Sasuke sat up and grazed the side of his wrist against his cheek. He had vacuumed out much of the venom, but obviously there was more flowing through her veins. It wasn't enough to kill her, but when she woke up, she wasn't going to be floating on Cloud Nine.

He leaned back on the tent and massaged his temples. It had only been one day with his teammates and he was already exhausted. Glancing over at Sakura, he sighed. She was already a handful by herself.

As we watched her, he began to notice that her lips were blue, most likely from the temperature. (A/N- no, he's not going to kiss her… ) He snatched a blanket from a nearby pack and spread it over her. She, in return, sprang up and threw the blanket off.

She held her stomach and lay back down, asking a string of nonsense questions.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at her. _She must be delirious, _he thought.

Sakura shot her eyes open and looked at him. Her mouth opened to speak, but instead she started to cough.

Interrupting her, Naruto barged into the tent, holding a pail-full of water.

"Is Sakura okay!" he asked frantically, placing the bucket beside him.

"N-Naruto…" she managed, holding her wound tighter, "I'm fine." A weak smile played on her lips.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He glanced around for a washcloth, and in finding one, immersed it into the water. He placed it on her forehead gently.

She swallowed. Her face was flushed with fever, but the bleeding had begun to stop.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"We're just glad you're all right, right Sasuke?" Naruto asked, delicately splashing some water on the wound.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, glimpsing to the side. Sakura held her head faintly, and her breathing moved slowly with her chest.

Naruto looked at her and frowned. He wanted so much just to hold her and tell her that everything would be perfectly fine. He blushed at that thought, and brought his hands together on his lap.

Sakura shifted some, and brought her knees up. She arched her back and leaned on her elbows, in an attempt to sit up.

"No, don't—!" Naruto cried, seeing her effort. Sakura didn't listen. She struggled a bit, but managed to position herself against the tent.

"S-Sasuke…" she winced, but held her hand out to him. "My bag, please." He carelessly handed it to her, but was surprised when he felt how heavy it was.

Sakura rummaged through the bag and pulled out bandages along with some pain-reliever. Unraveling the gauze, she gingerly started to wrap them around her stomach, in an act of prevention towards infection.

She finished and then unscrewed the cap to the medicine. Taking one for herself, she then reached for Sasuke's hand.

He blinked at her, but did nothing else.

Sakura placed one on his palm and then wrapped his fingers around it. She held his hand momentarily, but placed it on the ground.

"It's for… your headache." She told him, looking at the floor. "I know I must've been heavy to carry here." She laughed uneasily.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who only held the capsule.

"Whatever." He muttered, swallowing it.

Sakura leaned her head back and breathed easier. She didn't expect anything of this sort to occur during their "harmless" camping, but she was glad that she was prepared for it.

Naruto felt a hint of jealousy. _How come she puts so much effort into helping Sasuke… but when it comes to me, she doesn't care? Does she really hate me that much?_ He sighed and looked down, comparing his thumbs apprehensively. _I mean, I care about her a lot… and Sasuke, he doesn't give a damn… _

Sasuke thought to himself as well. _What's that woman's problem? She annoys me so much. Feh… women. The only thing they're good for is being a good wife. The Hokage shouldn't allow any females to be a ninja, they are too much of a risk. _He looked over at her with an emotionless cast on his face. _But how the hell did she know I had a headache?_

The unmistakable shadow of night was falling upon them. Naruto, who feared for the worst, picked up a can of bug spray and dispersed it around the tent. He kept an eye out for any bears as well.

Sakura glared at the two boys. She didn't trust either one of them to sleep in a tent with… except for maybe Sasuke. The pain was subsiding, but she was still very weak from the day's events.

She faced the sky as she laid on her sleeping bag.

All three of them had thoughts on their mind as they drifted into a deep sleep.

Taka- WELL HOW DID YOU LIKE IT! I've got some ideas for the nest few chapters, but I would love any ideas from anyone at all for funny moments or romantic/fluff moments. ANY AT ALL! …anyways… the next chapter will be up in two to three days. Until then, please review! Ja ne!


	4. UPDATE

ALL RIGHT EVERYONE!

I know you guys have been waiting a /long/ time for my next chapter, but damn school work and crap have interfered. The next chappie is going to be within this week, considering it's Spring Break. Also, because it is almost the end of the school year, I will most likely be able to update sooner.

THANK YOU ALL for being so patient with me, and please stick with me.

I apologize for not updating and crap, but I'll try to! I've also checked the reviews and some of the ideas are pretty ok. Please submit more!

Thank youuuuuuu! 3

Taka


End file.
